The Black and White
by Kyori-sama
Summary: OCxItachi Born into the Uchiha Clan, Tisane is the younger sibling of Uchiha Shisui, who just happens to be the best friend of Uchiha Itachi. Two years older than her brother's best friend, Tisane finds comfort in the prodigy of her clan when her father s
1. Celebration Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga or Anime _**Naruto**_, or the characters contained within it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, the character Teitoku Kanako and the other made-up characters contained within this story _**belong to me**_.

**The Black and White**

**Chapter 1 - Celebration Preparations**

"Ka-san!"Your brother's voice bellowed.

Struggling in your high-chair, you squealed for your mother to come and remove you from the bondage. You would rather be practicing your walking on the ground than being trapped up in a chair with peas laying in a bowl upon the tray in front of you. This was most displeasing!

Footsteps played against the wooden floor as your mother shuffled into the kitchen with her typically playful smile as she removed the tray and unbuckled you. Poking your nose gently, she giggled before placing a kiss upon your cheek and lifting you off the chair. Securely wrapping one arm around you, she planted you against her hip.

Contentedly, you leaned against her shoulder, reaching your chubby fingers up into her mousy-brown hair and entangling it in-between your fingers. Her beautiful dark brown tresses cascaded to her waist, and much to her disdain you enjoyed pulling and yanking on her hair. However, being a bit drowsy at the moment you didn't have the mind to be torturing your mother.

"Shisui, what is it?"She inquired, stepping into the doorway of the entrance to our home where your elder brother stood by himself.

He grinned sheepishly and pointed towards the door,"Uh, can... I go train for a little while?"A scarlet tint played across his tanned cheeks. His chocolate-brown hair messily spiked toward the ceiling.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she adjusted your position upon her hip so that it might be more comfortable for you to sleep and more comfortable for her to hold you."You honestly think your mother would be foolish enough to let you go out by yourself with real kunai and shuriken? Not only that, but at this time of night? ...No! Get back in here, and take those clothes off. Then brush your teeth and go to bed. I'll check on you in thirty minutes so you better be in there!"

"But—"

"Save your retorts. Your father can take you out there himself tomorrow."She interrupted, waving her free hand in a dismissive motion before exiting the room and heading toward the crib where she could safely tuck you away.

As darkness fluttered across your cerulean eyes, you found that the image of your beautiful mother faded as you fell into the clutches of unconsciousness.

"I truly hope that god might bestow the Uchiha Clan with a person of true power that will know the pain of the world. A person who could make a difference for all of us..."With that she caressed your cheek before pecking your forehead with her lips, and with an affectionate glance, she continued,"It's in a sad state now, so lets pray for that, Tisane. Maybe you'll come to know this person."

The blanket of stars above lost one of it's kin that night. Upon that star was a wish that your mother had made. One that had come true, for... On this night a woman living among the Uchiha Clan was surprised and delighted to find she was pregnant with her first child.

* * *

**(13 years later)**

**Shisui 17, Tisane 15, Itachi 13**

Sprawled out upon the kitchen floor, you laid motionless. Chocolate-brown hair spilled across the floor, cerulean pools hidden beneath your eyelids... In your sleep you looked relatively peaceful, and yet at the same time melancholic.

Shisui's eyes softened as he turned back to Itachi, who'd tiredly dragged himself through the front door along with his best friend. It wasn't a rare thing for the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan to stay the night with Shisui after returning home from a strenuous mission.

"She must've fallen asleep waiting for us."His voice was soft as it drifted through the air and reached Itachi's ears."Lets not wake her, though, or she'll be mad."With that, he pressed his fingers against his lips, creeping past you and toward his room, leaving his friend behind.

This had been their routine for almost an entire year now, and Itachi was no stranger in the house. He knew of the location of the guest room, but in this situation he denied himself the pleasure of sleep for the moment, though he did exit the room. Returning a moment later, he draped a blanket across your lithe form which he assumed must've been freezing from the cold air leaking into the house.

After this deed, he turned to leave once more, this time pausing at the sound of your voice.

"Itachi-san..?"Drowsily lifting yourself up with the support of your forearms, you gazed up at him, eyes glazed with the remnants of a dream you'd been having.

"You should sleep for now, Tisane-san,"He stated politely.

Outstretching your hand, you grasped his ankle, pulling on it as though it might prompt him to stay and chat.

Staring at you silently, he closed his eyes for a moment, heaving a sigh as he reluctantly removed your hand from his ankle and took a seat beside you.

Parting, your lips revealed a smile to him,"I knew you and Shisui would make it home safe this time."Resting your head back upon the floorboards, you appeared to be drifting off again, though you continued speaking,"I was so disappointed when you didn't come back... After three hours of waiting.."

"You could've gone to bed. Shisui-san would've been here in the morning either way. It was a waste of energy to stay up and wait."He commented, remaining polite despite pointing out your mistake.

"No,"You replied blissfully,"Because in the morning you're always gone by the time I wake up, Itachi-san. If I didn't wait for you, then I wouldn't see you."

He failed to reply, remaining silent instead.

Gazing up at the Uchiha prodigy, who's head was tilted like a curious puppy's, you felt your lips perch into a soft smile."My father comes back tomorrow,"You told him, rather gleefully,"And then we'll be celebrating my promotion to Chunin with dumplings. Right before he leaves for another mission."

Something flickered across his eyes.

"Itachi...?"

Snapping his eyes shut, he shook his head,"Mm... Nothing."

As you sat up, you leaned closer toward him, noticing something strange in his eyes after he'd opened them. However, it must've been purely your imagination, for it was a fleeting, and those dark ashen pools were the same shade of charcoal that they always were.

Disregarding it, you slumped away."Would you come to the celebration, Itachi-san?"

He merely nodded his head, lips devoid of words.

The expression on your face lightened up and your smile spread wider as you opened your arms, wrapping them around Itachi. Squeezing him in a tight embrace, you were so happy and delighted that he was coming to the celebration, that you hadn't the time to notice he was uncomfortable by the close contact and didn't return your embrace.

Finally releasing him, you uncurled your legs from beneath you, standing to your full height, which was merely a few inches shorter than Itachi. Hoisting the blanket over your shoulder, you offered the prodigy of your Clan one final smile before shuffling toward your room,"Oyasumi nasai!"You called as you slipped in through the open door of your room, sliding it shut behind you.

The next day, late in the afternoon, your mother had began preparing for the celebration. It wasn't much of a celebration, however, considering it was in your home and there were no decorations hung up. At least, your mother was going to be serving your favorite desert, though!

'_Mm! Dumplings..'_

"Tisane, are you leaving already?"Your mother inquired, having finally finished her work in the kitchen. The sweet enticing scent of the baking dumplings snaked it's way into your nose, teasing your senses.

"Hai!"Voice exuberant, you tilted your head back with a cheerful smile, revealing pearly white teeth,"The Hokage wanted to give me the Chunin vest, and talk to me about an upcoming mission! I shouldn't be gone for long, though."

Her eyes softened and she tilted her head her head in a nod,"Alright. You said Itachi-san was coming as well?"

"Mhm."You replied, adjusting the last sandal upon your foot before standing and bowing your head politely. You slide the front door open and stepped outside of it. Fresh, crisp air rapidly filled your lungs, renewing the sense of peacefulness within you.

After closing the door, you traversed the streets of the Uchiha District with a swift gait, smile permanently implanted upon your lips. In fact, the streets of the Clan's district seemed peaceful themselves, and relatively quiet too.The thought that some horrible even would occur suddenly within the next few days to change your life forever seemed impossible...


	2. Promotion & Celebration

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Manga or Anime _**Naruto**_, or the characters contained within it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, the character Teitoku Kanako and the other made-up characters contained within this story _**belong to me**_.

**The Black and White**

**Chapter 2 - Promotion & Celebration**

"Congratulations,"Said the Sandaime with a toothy grin,"It's good to see another Uchiha wearing one of those."Motioning to the green Chuunin vest covering your dark blue shirt.

Grinning sheepishly yourself, you poked your tongue out at the Hokage,"It's not my favorite color, but I am proud to be wearing it!"

"I'm sure your parents are proud, too."

You nodded,"Yeah, but so is Shisui, though he just teases me because I'm not an ANBU yet like he is. I swear I'll catch up to him some day, and when I'm on his team then I'll be the one making the jokes."

The Third Hokage chuckled,"Your brother is a very talented shinobi. There are many missions we might not have been able to accomplish without him. He is most definitely an asset."

"I'm sure that's true for Itachi-san, too. He's the pride of our clan, after all. ANBU squad leader at thirteen. We're all very proud of him!"Tilting your head to the side, you smiled widely. Seeing that you were of the Uchiha Clan too, you felt the need to brag when you were able.

His mood darkened a bit at the name of Uchiha Itachi, but the Hokage seemed to shake it off, though the smile upon his lips faded away."Well, you said you had a celebration to get to."

Bowing your head, you replied,"Hai! Thank you, Hokage-sama!"With that you headed toward the door. Your fingers barely brushed against the door knob when the Hokage whistled to gain your attention. Glancing back, you noticed his brows had furrowed and his expression had become superfluous.

"About that mission..."He began,"I want you to start teaching the students at the Academy."

Your jaw dropped as your eye twitched,"Uuuuh...?"

"I'll expect you tomorrow morning early, then!"

A vein bulged from your forehead as you jerked the door open and slammed it behind you. To say the least, it was a little disappointing to be told that your first 'mission' would be to teach toddlers in school.

_'Children? Hm, I could barely put up with my classmates immature behavior in the Academy! How am I going to teach a horde of the brats?'_

The idea did sound a bit ludicrous, but you refused to dwell on it. For the moment, you had to focus on the fact you were heading home to celebrate your promotion. After all, it was a time to be happy! Not to mope about some silly teaching 'mission'...

* * *

"I'm back!"You bellowed, shedding your shoes at the entrance and traipsing into the kitchen, happy to find the rest of your family there. However, disappointment settled into the pit of your stomach when you notice a certain face missing. 

_'Itachi...?'_

The joyous smile that had rose upon your lips withered away into a frown as you stood frozen in the doorway.

"Baka,"Your brother commented, noticing your lack of a happy expression,"You're early. We didn't expect you to be back until later."

Meanwhile your father didn't make a motion to reply, seeing as he was at the table drinking his tea in silence. When he finally took notice of your presence, he nodded his head in acknowledgment. This was the typical behavior of the older males in the Uchiha Clan.

"I am...?"

Your mother giggled as she pointed to the clock before outstretching her arms and pulling you into an embrace."Tisane, Itachi-san won't be here for a few more minutes. You shouldn't be so upset."

Blushing furiously, you could feel the heat rising upon your cheeks."W-who said I w-was upset?"You stuttered, trying to deny the fact that you were.

"Oh, please. It couldn't be any more obvious unless you wore a sign around your neck that read,'I like Uchiha Itachi'. Which is also pretty pathetic, you know..."Your brother teased, calmly sipping his own tea and smirking all the while.

Releasing you from her embrace, your mother placed her hands upon your shoulders,"Tisane, why don't you go put up that vest? The dumplings are done and he should be here any minute. Then you can tell us what Hokage-sama said."

Ignoring your brother's remark, you nodded,"Alright."Obeying your mother's orders, you sauntered off to your room and tucked the vest away in a safe place before returning to the kitchen.

The sweet smell of the dumplings had spread around the entire house, even going so far as to seep outside the cracks of the door. Such a sweet aroma that drew your entire family to the dining table, where your mother had laid out the delicious sweets on a plate. Impaled in threes by a stick, steam rose from their circular form.

"Enjoy!"

At that moment you heard the front door slide open. Of course, it could only have been one person.

_'Itachi..._'

Your heart leapt at the thought. Over the time you'd spent with him, you'd come to develop a crush on your elder brother's best friend, and the prodigy of your Clan.

"Konban wa..."He greeted with a bow of the head, emerging from the entrance after politely removing his shoes.

Motioning for him to join the rest of you, you took a seat at the table with the other, happily taking the first dumpling, since you were the reason for the entire celebration. Eagerly devouring the entire ball of dough encasing a delicious pudding. The fruity flavor danced upon your taste buds as you chewed the dumpling before swallowing.

The others followed your example, delighted at the taste of the homemade dumplings, which was one of your mother's specialities.

Tilting his cup up to his lips, your father set the stick-impaled dumplings back down upon the plate before standing from his seat."No more sweets for me. I need to see Hokage-sama about the next mission."

It was typical of your father to spend only a few hours with your family before scurrying off to see the Hokage about another mission that would take him away from your household for a week. Maybe even so much as a month.

Being perfectly use to his absence, you found that you didn't care much about his leaving. Despite the fact that he'd left the celebration of your promotion rather earlier than you had expected.

Politely, everyone bowed their head and wished your father good luck on whatever mission would be placed upon his shoulders.

"So, Tisane.."Your mother crinkled her eyes shut, widening the smile plastered upon her lips,"What did Hokage-sama say? What exciting mission will you be starting on?"

Your eye twitched as you nervously stuttered,"Well—Uh—Exciting, heh? Um... I'm going to be a—Um... Teacher."

"A teacher."Shisui repeated with a quirked brow.

Averting your eyes, you gave a slight nod."That's what Hokage-sama said."

Your brother made a dismissive motion as he chuckled to himself,"You a teacher? Now I have to admit, I didn't think Hokage-sama had that kind of humor. Hah! As if you could actually watch over kids, you're more impatient than father."

A vein bulged from your forehead as you stood from the table, reaching across it toward your brother. The moment your fist collided with his head, rather gently and teasingly, you snapped,"I remember when they made you teach at the Academy, baka! Somehow I don't recall you being too patient, _either_!"

He grinned sheepishly,"Tisane-_chan_, you're being too cruel."

Your gaze wandered over to Itachi, who seemed to have a smile upon his own lips, something rare of the prodigy of your clan. His eyes, rather than being devoid of any real emotion, seemed amused. You found your own lips lifting into a smile now.

_'Itachi... Smiling..? Because of me..?'_

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Tisane."Your mother assured, ignoring that you and your brother were teasing each other. By now she was perfectly use to your strange antics."It will be nice to have you around Konoha more, anyways."

_'She always looks on the bright side of things...'_

Uncurling his legs from beneath him, Itachi stood from the table as well, bowing his head in order to politely excuse himself."I should be returning back home, then. Arigatoo. It was an honor to be invited."

"Of course, Itachi-san!"

Your mother nodded in agreement."You are always invited into our home, of course."

He cracked a slight smile before bowing his head one last time. Turning toward the hallway which led to the front door, he left the three of you to your own devices.

"Well, the two of you should be getting to bed, too."Your mother instructed sternly as she gathered the half-empty cups and the plate at the middle of the table.

"Aw, but this wasn't much of a celebration.."Shisui whined.

**Whack!**

Bashing him over the head with your fist you glared,"Baka! How can you whine like such a baby when you're ANBU?"

Rubbing the gargantuan cerise bump that literally protruded a few inches out of his head, your brother sneered,"Jeez, go figure. Of course Tisane would be all grumpy the moment her _love_ left."

"You should know better, Shisui."Your mother agreed with a nod as she began washing the dishes dirtied from the small celebration.

Flailing your arms about angrily, you shook your head,"No, no, no! I am not in love with Itachi!"

With a single finger, Shisui poked you in the forehead,"I believe you, but... Really, you need to get to bed now, Tisane. You have a mission tomorrow, one more important than any of the others I've undergone."

"It's not that important..."You muttered bitterly.

He shook his head in disagreement,"Seriously, Tisane. You're going to teach all of the young shinobi to better protect the village. There might be another genius there, ne? So do your best."

"Hai.."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realize the first two chapters are rather boring and plain, I apologize for that. It's just to kind of getting the story rolling along, but don't worry. I believe the exceptionally uneventful parts will come to a conclusion upon the end of chapter 3. Chapter 4 should make for a bit of tragedy and surprise. (Or perhaps chapter 5 depending on how it goes.) :) 

Also thank you for the review! I appreciate any feedback.

Kyori


	3. Suicidal Drowning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime or Manga Naruto, or the characters contained within it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Through the Darkness**

**Chapter 3 - Suicidal Drowning**

It was early in the morning when you were roused by your alarm clock. Dressing in the attire befitting a Chunin, you quickly made your way through the Uchiha District and toward the Ninja Academy.

Today would be your first day as a teacher, or at least your first day learning how to become a teacher. You would be observing the other Chuunin teacher as they instructed the students, at least for a few days. Once you had a general idea of how to work things, you would be set to your own devices. There was, of course, a certain curriculum that you would be required to follow, though.

Second thoughts filled your mind the moment you saw a horde of seven and eight year olds filing into the school. Even from such a far away distance you could still hear all the noise the rowdy children were making.

_'...Ungh... Hokage-sama, are you serious? You honestly think I should be a teacher? No exciting missions. Nothing of importance. I'm going to waste my days away teaching brats in a school building?'_

"Ah! Tisane-san!"

Inclining your head, you smiled the moment you spotted your fellow (suffering) Chuunin."Ohayoo Hiro-san!"You greeted with a bow of the head."It's a pleasure to be working with you."

"No, no.. It's an honor to have an Uchiha teaching at the school once again. You'll be everyone's favorite teacher."He chuckled.

_'Their... Favorite teacher..?'_

Your eyes were as wide, large, and white as saucers as you stared at him with your mouth wide open.

Sliding an arm around the back of your shoulders, he continued to laugh as he directed you toward the school doors."Tisane-san, you are such a delight already. I can tell that it won't be hard to get along with you."

**_'Drive a katana through my heart, gut me_ _with a kunai_. _Tear my wrists wide open with a shuriken, but... Don't make me teach!'_**

Your inner self screeched, erupting into tears.

Once the both of you had entered the classroom, Hiro stood behind a podium while he instructed you to take a seat in a nearby chair. At this point he explained that you needed only watch him while he taught the students. He assured you that it was all very simple, and you would have no difficulty.

_'I certainly hope that's true...'_

The 'horde' of students you had seen outside filled the room rather quickly, spilling out into the chairs until the entire classroom was evenly filled. Although the class was rather large, it contained only about thirty people.

"Class, please meet Uchiha Tisane. She will be the new teacher for some of you, since this year's class will be split in half after this week."He smiled at all of them before making a motion in your direction.

At this, half of the class seemed to cheer. Perhaps only because they knew the Uchiha name so well. This was mostly due to the fact that the majority of the population of Konoha was 'in love' with Itachi. After all, he was a very powerful for his age. He was a prodigy, a genius.

_'Itachi...'_

"Alright, alright, now it's time to—"

At this moment the door to the classroom was jerked open, gaining the attention of everyone, including you and the teacher as well as all of the students. Only you were truly surprised by the person standing in the door way, however.

"Shisui..? What are you doing here?"

Perspiration trickled down his face as though he were having an intense cold sweat. Swallowing hard, he managed to part his lips and make use of his voice,"Tisane needs to come with me."

_'Baka! What's he talking about so seriously? To be interrupting me during something so important as this..! Maybe I really should set him straight.'_

Your eye twitched in anger as you stood and traipsed over to your brother, shoving him into the hallway before turning to the class. With a bow of the head, you apologized,"Gomen. I'll only be a moment, and if I'm any longer, please continue the class without me."Immediately slamming the door shut afterward.

Shisui lowered his head. Obviously he had been prepared for a mission himself, considering the typical ANBU outfit that adorned his slim, sinewy figure. The racoon mask that he usually wore was pushed to the side of his face.

"What's you're problem? Don't you know that I'm busy trying to learn about my 'new mission' as a teacher for the Academy? I told you just yesterday, you should know better than to interrupt something so important!"You scolded playfully, with a goofy smile. Typically, Shisui would reply in a sly, sarcastic manner, but this time he merely stared deep into your eyes with a sullen expression upon his face.

"Tisane..."

Concerned, you tilted your head,"What's wrong, nii-san (big brother)?"

Outstretching his hands, he grasped your shoulders tightly, yanking you forward into his chest. Tightly wrapping his arms around you, your elder brother held you in a secure embrace.

"S-Shisui..."

Since the time you were children, your brother rarely hugged you unless the situation was truly horrible. When the animals you'd kept in your childhood would pass away, he would embrace you and shield you from the eyes of others, so that you might shed your tears without fear of being mocked.

"Something truly horrible has happened, hasn't it, nii-san?"Your heart was beating at an uncontrollable pace, as fear embedded itself into your system. What could it be? Why was Shisui acting in this way? What had happened?

"To-san..(Father)"

You furrowed your brothers,"What about him, nii-san?"

"Apparently some time last night... In the Nakano River... He suicided.."

"Wha... What do you..?"Staring straight forward with your mouth slightly ajar, you stood frozen in your elder brother's arms. A lump formed in your throat, but no tears could be supplied to the ducts of your eyes, for you couldn't comprehend the meaning of your elder sibling's words.

"Tisane..."He mumbled, voice trembling,"To-san took his own life late last night.. He drowned himself in the Nakano river."

"What're you saying...? To-san would never..."

Somehow the very thought that your father would take his own life seemed completely impossible. Shisui's words didn't even register in your mind, the information he was feeding your wasn't quite sinking in. You couldn't believe what your own ears were hearing.

"To-san would never say... He wouldn't ever..."You mumbled, lips trembling.

Shisui cradled you in his arms, allowing you to cry safely into his chest even as people walked by, completely unaware of the situation.

* * *

Rather than returning to the class room, you ventured home with the help of your brother, who guided you the entire way. He had yet to shed even a single tear for your father, but there was no doubt he was devastated. You could only imagine how your mother would feel. 

The moment Shisui slid the front door open, you could hear violent screaming as various objects were thrown to the ground, shattering upon impact. You could hear your mom's voice, faintly, as she yelled obscene insults directed toward your father.

Leaving your side, Shisui rushed in,"Ka-san!"He called out desperately as he dashed into the kitchen.

Immediately the noise stopped and the only thing your ears could perceive was the sound of quiet sobbing. Apparently your brother was comforting your mother now. Therefore he would obviously not be capable of comforting you too.

Regarding the sun, you estimated approximately what time you thought it would be, according to the position of the golden object in the sky. Apparently it was close to noon, but unfortunately that was a bit too early. For that you would have to wait until a little later.

_'I'll go. I'll wait now...'_

Shuffling away from the opened doorway that led into your family home, you disappeared down the streets as a mere silhouette. For the moment, your mother and brother were the most important people. You couldn't come in between them comforting each other. Therefore, you had to find your own source.

Tears spilled down your cheeks, like water left running, it merely continued to pour in uncontrollable amounts. A large lump formed in your throat even as you tried to push various thoughts out of your mind's reach.

Speeding up the pace of your movement, you hurried toward the nearby docks (or, rather, dock, since there was only one, after all).Here would wait until _he_ came...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Similar to Through the Darkness, I will be combining the chapters in The Black and White. This means updates will be slower, but chapters will be 3x larger. So I'm going to be leaving things the way they are for a few days. The way I'm going to do it, is I will make every 3 chapters into 1 single chapter. So, the next chapter you should look out for will be Chapter 2. Nothing will change in the story from the combining process, so you needn't worry about reading chapter 1 again. Just wait for the second installment. :)

I also appreciate all review(s). Thank you so much:D

Kyori


End file.
